Comatose
Comatose is the third game and second shooter created on the Johnny Two Shoes website. Setup You are the last survivor of a zombie apocalypse. You must survive by fending off the zombies in the 2-minute mode, and by finding parts to repair your car in story mode. Gameplay The gameplay follows that of Thermostorm quite closely. The mouse is once again used to aim and shoot. The difference is that this game is viewed from the sky, so the arrow keys are used to move your character in specific directions around the screen. The ctrl key is once again used to throw grenades. The escape key pauses the game and lets you see the map of the surrounding area. You also have to pick up ammo by walking over it to restock your guns. Time Attack Mode This is one of the two playable modes. In it, you have two minutes in which to kill as many zombies as you can. There are 209 total zombies. (This is close to double the number in story mode, but you have more guns and ammo with which to kill them.) Story Mode This is the second of the two playable modes. Here, you have to find car parts to repair your vehicle. The specific parts are an engine, an exhaust, and a wheel. Once you find these parts, you have to drag them back to the scrap yard (your base) with a rope. After you have recovered them all without being killed, you will have won the game. There are 122 zombies in this mode (but there is much less ammunition lying around). Map The map shows the areas in the town. There are railroad tracks (inaccessable), a park, an industrial section (where you start Time Attack Mode), a gas station (with a large parking lot and several unmarked buildings), a police station, a residential area (with 8 houses), christian louboutin and a scrap yard (your home base in Story Mode). There is an alley running between the scrap yard and the gas station, as well as many others in the industrial zone. There are a total of 7 streets marked on the map. Medals There are 15 medals for Comatose. In order of decreasing value, they are: Consultants Million: (150) Score 10 million points or more. Holy 100: (100) Kill 100 zombies in time attack. Assassin Accuracy: (90) Have over 90% accuracy in a single game in which you kill at least 20 zombies. Efficient Killer: (60) Have over 60% accuracy in a single game killing at least 20 zombies. Home Clean: (50) Complete story mode without being bitten. Plumber: (40) Complete time attack mode with just a pipe. Going Home: (30) Complete story mode. Doctor Million: (30) Score over 1 million points. In Chains: (30) Chain 10 combos in a sequence without a break. 100% Clean: (20) Complete time attack mode without being bitten. Combo Killer: (20) Kill at least 30 zombies in a combo sequence. Watch the Debris: (15) Kill 6 or more zombies with one grenade. Double Edged Sawn: (10) Use 2 Sawnoffs. Time Is Up: (5) Complete Time Attack Mode. Map It Out: (5) Use the map in Story Mode. Trivia *This is their second shooter. *This is the 3rd JTS game. *This game uses the same design as Thermostorm. External Links Comatose on JTS Category:Games Category:Games With Medals Category:Shooter